


Back to the beginning

by space0bongo



Series: Kink Meme [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, F/M, Politics, Romance, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: "You were raised together Clarke." Abbey got a tick in her jaw the same way Bellamy did before he punched someone. "Everything is wrong about this."Modern day au where Clarke and Bellamy are step-siblings





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this to it's logical conclusion (Clarke proving Abbey wrong by becoming president with Bellamy by her side) but lets be honest. I'm bad at continuing things. I'll try though.

They fuck hard and fast and brutal. Clarke's on top. Her designer skirt's hitched up to her hips, the thin lace panties she paid a fortune for torn and the remnants thrown behind the couch, and she's pretty sure Bellamy's squeezing bruises into her ass but it's okay. More than okay. She never feels more alive than when she's with her stepbrother like this in his shitty East Side apartment that he only rents because he knows how much it annoys his mom.

_"I want to support him sweetheart," Aurora had told her over brunch, "But he just makes it so damned difficult. I wish he were more like you or Octavia. You girls never give me any trouble."_

_"I think Bell's perfect just the way he is " Octavia had piped up then, thin legs swinging from her chair, and though Clarke agreed wholeheartedly she hadn't had the guts to say a word._

"I love you," He whispers into her ear immediately afterwards, one arm curving around her even as the other one reaches for the crumpled pack of cigarettes on the coffee table behind her.

"If you loved me you wouldn't stink up your breath with those." She wrinkles her nose when he lights up but lets him kiss her afterwards anyway. "How's school?"

Bellamy's studying cello at Julillard despite being accepted at all of the top law programmes in the country - neither of their moms have quite forgiven him for that. She's never said it out loud but Clarke knows that out of the two of them her mom would've preferred him to follow her footsteps to Harvard (as frought as his relationship is with his mom, he's most definitely Abbey Griffin's golden boy)

He buries his face into her hair. "I miss you."

"Me too." It's the truth. She and Bellamy haven't been apart this long since the last time Abbey Griffin ran for president and thought taking her six year old mixed race step-child on the road with her could swing her the minority vote (it didn't, it just made everyone judge her child rearing skills). "You'll be in Boston next month, right?"

She traces the line of his bicep. "We should meet up."

"You could show me your new apartment," He agrees with a contented sigh before pulling away to smoke. "Presuming Abbey lets me go early of course."

Bellamy is Clarke's Mom's plus one at some super important Harvard fundraiser. "She might not."

"She'll have to," Clarke rests her cheek on his chest when he stretches over the back of the sofa to exhale. "You're mine."

"Yeah," She can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "But I'm pretty sure she doesn't care."

"Just get to mine for dinner," Clarke closes her eyes. "I'll handle my mom."

"I  _know you're fucking," Abbey told them out of the blue over breakfast making Bellamy choke and Clarke freeze. Aurora, ever the astute one, had already led Octavia out of the kitchen before the outburst so at least they were spared from explaining their relationship to her. "No." She raised her hand when Bellamy looked about to speak. "Let me continue. I know and I want your assurances that you'll keep it discrete."_

_"There's nothing wrong with our relationship." Clarke's not usually the type to talk back to either of their moms, but Bellamy was important to her. He always had been. She didn't want their relationship to be reduced to some dirty little secret._

_"You were raised together Clarke." Abbey got a tick in her jaw the same way Bellamy did before he punched someone. "Everything is wrong about this."_

_Clarke blinked in shock. Knowing her mom would disapprove and experiencing it were two very different things. She felt hollow, heartbroken; if their own moms wouldn't support them how on earth would everybody else when it all inevitably came out._

_"We won't do anything to embarrass you," Bellamy promised, his hand reaching out for Clarke's under the table. "You have my word on that."_

In Boston Bellamy arrives at her door at one o'clock in the morning wearing a rumpled tux and carrying an overnight bag, one of the fancy ones her mom bought for all of them but only Bellamy uses, and rolling a cigarette.

"Not going to let me in, princess?" He smirks as he licks the paper, but it falls out of his hands when she tries to shut the door in his face. "What the fuck, Clarke!"

"I'm not your booty call,"

"I never said you were,"

"You didn't have to," She glares at him when he manages to push past her just enough to stutter at the sight of the dinner set on her tiny dining table. "I figured it out when you didn't even text me to say you were running late."

"I was with mom," He offers quietly. "You know how intense she gets. I needed to stay and make sure she didn't talk herself out anything." He gulps when she remains quiet. "I thought we'd just get take out. I didn't know you were going to do all of this."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Clarke doesn't pull away when he touches a lock of her hair, stroking it from her scalp all the way down to her exposed shoulder. "Our five year anniversary's coming up next weekend so I thought..."

"I'm sorry," Bellamy folds his palm carefully around her shoulder as he presses a chaste kiss to her mouth. "You know how it is with your mom." He kisses her again. "Let me come inside and make it up to you properly."

Clarke sighs, slides her arms up around his neck, and nudges the door shut behind him.

The following morning he leaves Clarke with a scorching kiss up against her front door and an emerald engagement ring. By that afternoon photos of them kissing start to emerge on various news media outlets. By that evening Clarke's mom is being pressured to resign but she can't find it in herself to be sorry about any of it.

-/-  
Fin


End file.
